Vénus, Étoile du matin
by Lolathick
Summary: Se dice que uno tiene dos grandes amores, el primer amor y el amor de tu vida. Definitivamente ella no era mi primer amor e indudablemente era el amor de mi vida. Decían que era perfecta y lo era, pero no de la manera que ellos creían, eran sus pequeñas imperfecciones las que la volvían perfecta para mi. Ella fue Venus, lo primero en ver al anochecer y ultimo al amanecer.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prefacio_**

 _¿De qué modo te amo? Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

 _¿De qué modo te amo? Deja que cuente las formas:_

 _Te amo desde el hondo abismo hasta la región más alta_

 _que mi alma pueda alcanzar, cuando persigo en vano_

 _las fronteras del Ser y la Gracia._ _Te amo en el calmo instante de cada día,_

 _con el sol y la tenue luz de la lámpara._

 _Te amo en libertad, como se aspira al Bien;_

 _Te amo con pureza, como se alcanza la Gloria._ _Te amo con la pasión que antes puse_

 _en mis viejos lamentos, con mi fe de niña._

 _Te amo con la ternura que creí perder_

 _cuando mis santos se desvanecieron._

 _Te amo con cada frágil aliento,_

 _con cada sonrisa y con cada lágrima de mi ser;_

 _y si Dios así lo desea,_

 _tras la muerte te amaré aún más._

 _Esta es una historia de amor, pero también es una historia triste. Porque así debe ser, la vida no puede ser solo felicidad, así como tampoco puede ser todo tristeza. Sí fuéramos siempre felices, ¿Cómo sabríamos que estamos felices? Para amar la luz debemos conocer la oscuridad, para valorar el agua debemos pasar sed, para saber que hemos amado nos tienen que romper el corazón…_

 _Bienvenido a una tragicómica historia de amor._


	2. capítulo 1

_Capítulo 1_

 _Primer encuentro_

Ahí estaba otra vez, hablando de temas sin sentidos. Miro a mis compañeros de salón tratando de averiguar cuál de todos se encuentra más aburrido con la clase de historia. No es que me disguste la historia, en realidad la encuentro interesante, es solo que la voz monótona de una mujer más vieja que matusalén no despierta lo que llamaría "interés por el aprendizaje". Veo a Eriol de reojo, está intentando no quedarse dormido, sonrió por su inútil intento de prestar atención. Llevo mi mano al interior de mi bolsillo encontrando de inmediato lo que buscaba, cuento de manera rápida los cigarrillos de los que soy poseedor. Levanto mi mano interrumpiendo la fastidiosa clase de la señora Fujimori.

—¿Si Li?— parece tan hastiada como el resto de los presentes.

—¿Puedo ir al baño?— ambos sabemos que mi salida no tendrá retorno, pero al parecer le da igual porque indica con su mano que puedo retirarme del salón. Me levanto del pupitre y me dispongo a salir.

Camino lentamente por el pasillo disfrutando la soledad, saco el móvil y le mando un texto a Eriol para que saque mis cosas una vez que el martirio haya concluido. Me dirijo a la pequeña pérgola escondida tras el huerto de la escuela, normalmente aquel rincón funciona como motel para los adolescentes hormonales en los recesos, pero en horario de clases se transforma en el escondite perfecto. Saco un cigarrillo y lo coloco entre mis labios al acercarme al huerto, rebusco entre mis bolsillos hasta hallar el encendedor, camino concentrado en prender el maldito cigarrillo, pero el viento impide que se prenda por completo. Maldigo en susurro.

—Se dice que un cigarrillo mal encendido significa mala suerte— se burla una voz sentada en la pequeña banca al final de la pérgola, por haber estado tan concentrado en prender el cigarrillo no repare en su presencia.

—Pero si es lady perfección. ¿Qué haces saltándote clases?— ella me regala un sonrisa. Lleva su cabello largo suelto y sus ojos verdes brillaban con diversión.

—¿Qué haces tú saltándote clases?— contrataca.

—Fujimori— pone una cara de desagrado, al parecer entendió la razón de mi fuga.

—Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo— la miro con una ceja levantada. Ella no hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo.

—Mientes. Es probable que tú te hubieras sentado adelante para prestarle atención y hacerle preguntas estúpidas para hacerle creer que estas pendiente de lo que dice mientras te castigas mentalmente por haber tomado aquella decisión— me mira ofendida y tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír.

—Eres malo—hace un mohín de niña pequeña.

—Es mi fama linda— coloca los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe. Ella siempre es así, sonrisas por doquier.

—¿No se arruina tu fama al estar hablando conmigo? La gente podría creer que te estas rehabilitando—

—¿No es tu fama la que se arruina hablando conmigo? La gente podría creer que te estoy corrompiendo— una carcajada sale de su boca.

—¿De verdad la gente tiene una imagen de mi como lady perfecta?— tomo asiento a su lado volviendo a tratar de prender el cigarrillo.

—Bueno, tienes un buen promedio, los profesores te adoran y todos creen que serás en algún momento la presidenta del país. Kinomoto presidenta suena por los pasillos— nuevamente ríe, esta vez con más ganas aún, su risa es contagiosa, saco el cigarrillo de mi boca para reír con ella. Kinomoto rápidamente me quita el cigarrillo y empieza a inspeccionarlo.

—¿Por qué fumas Li?— seguía mirando como el cigarrillo se consumía por las corrientes de aire— Morirás joven— no era la primera persona que me lo decía, por lo que ya tenía la respuesta tipo.

—¿No es lo que quieren todos los adolescentes? Morir jóvenes— una sonrisa algo nostálgica se posó en sus labios rosas.

—Supongo que si— y, contra todo pronóstico da una calada al cigarrillo, contiene el humo por unos segundos para dejarlo escapar por su nariz, rebelando que no era la primera vez que fumaba— Vive rápido, muere joven y deja un cadáver bonito, buen mantra— devuelve el cigarrillo y sonríe.

—¿Fumas?— pregunte curioso, se podía esperar muchas cosas de Sakura Kinomoto, como que donara su fondo universitario para salvar a los koalas o que recogiera todos los animales callejeros para buscarle un hogar, pero que fumara con expertiz y se saltara clases no eran parte de la lista.

—Tal vez no sea tan perfecta como la gente cree Li— contesta antes de levantarse— Que tengas un buen día— desea y se marcha, dejándome solo, con un cigarrillo a medio consumir y preguntas que jamás habían pasado por mi cabeza.

Saco otro cigarrillo, solo quedan 3. Dejo aquel cigarrillo consumirse en el lugar que antes era ocupado por Kinomoto, por alguna razón fumarlo no me parece correcto, como si le robara algo, aunque fuera ella quien lo robo en primer lugar. Busco los audífonos y los conecto a mi móvil, aún quedan treinta minutos antes que Eriol termine su condena.

Me dejo llevar por la melodiosa voz de Kurt Cobain y otros artistas destacados de los 90', de esa forma se vuelve más amena la espera.

—La próxima vez seré yo quien fugue de clases— anuncia tirando el maletín a mis pies. No era la primera vez que decía algo así, siempre, cada vez que me fugaba de historia o literatura amenazaba con que sería él quien se fugaría, pero jamás lo hacía. Eriol era de los que ladraba, pero no mordía.

—De acuerdo. La próxima vez tú te fugaz y guardo tus cosas cuatro ojos— prometo. Él sonríe.

—¿Por qué hay un cigarrillo a medio fumar sobre la banca?— cuestiona el inglés de cabellos azules. Desconocía el por qué, pero no me apetecía contarle del momento compartido con la castaña de ojos verdes.

—Sabia medio raro— me encojo de hombros. Eriol deja el cigarrillo en el piso y se sienta a mi lado— ¿Qué tal la tortura?, ¿dijo algo porque no volví?— sabía a Fujimori no le importaba que yo no estuviera en la clase, era casi un acuerdo no verbal, yo podía escaparme siempre y cuando no reprobara su asignatura.

—No dijo nada. Tu presencia no es nada importante para ella— contesta antes de bostezar. El solo pensar en Fujimori y sus clases hacen todos mueran de sueño.

—Te toca artes ¿no?— más que una pregunta era una afirmación. La mirada de mi amigo se enciende de inmediato— Verás a tu musa— Tomoyo Daidouji, una muchacha de cabellos oscuros y piel blanca como la nieve, un ángel como la describe Eriol.

—Así es hoy veré a Tomoyo— suelta un suspiro. Se enamoró de ella en el momento que la vio, de eso ya un año.

—¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?— ya no tenía ocho años para que le asustara hablarle a una chica y pedirle que le concediera una cita— Quedan cuatro meses de clases, si no hablas ya con ella no podrás invitarla a la fiesta de graduación—

—Lo sé. Le hablaré, lo juro de aquí a que termine el año conseguiré una cita con Tomoyo. Gracias _Mercutio_ —lo miro sin entender la referencia, él parece captar mi desentendimiento— Mercutio era el mejor amigo de Romeo, se supone que debiste haber leído Romeo y Julieta para la clase de literatura de la próxima semana— un "oh" se escapa de mis labios.

—Lo leeré pronto— me había fugado de la clase donde habían dejado aquella tarea. Desconocía por completo el deber pendiente— Pero volviendo al tema, háblale a Daidouji—

—¿Desde cuándo das consejos amorosos?—

—Desde que me aburrí de escuchar cada maldito día _"ay, es que Tomoyo es tan linda"_ , _"Ay es que su piel",_ " _Canta como los ángeles"_ — imito su voz, chillona y enamorada— Ha sido un año largo y tortuoso aguantando tu faceta más patética— Eriol me mira alzando sus cejas ofendido, pero no hace nada por debatir mi ataque, él sabe que es verdad.

—Ya te enamoraras, y será igual o más patético que yo— reí amargamente. Meiling, por ella había sido incluso más patético de lo que era Eriol, una morena de ojos rubíes encendidos capaces de opacar al mismo sol. Por Mei no hubiera sido Romeo, Tristán o el quijote, por ella hubiera sido Dante Alighieri, bajando al mismísimo infierno con tal de encontrarla. Lastimosamente para mí no funciono y termine envuelto en mi propio infierno personal.

—Aja— contesto restándole importancia al mal augurio de mi amigo— Vamos Romeo, la señorita del Toboso espera tus atenciones— me levanto de la banca y camino hasta el contenedor de basura para desechar la colilla que tenía en la mano.

—Del Toboso era Dulcinea, Julieta era Capuleto. ¿Cómo puedes confundir a Shakespeare y Cervantes? Aquello no pega ni junta— se acerca a mi como si hubiera ofendido a su madre o peor— Deberías dejar de fugarte de las clases de literatura es inverosímil que puedas confundir a Shakespeare con Cervantes— suspiro en respuesta, quizás Eriol tenga razón y debería dejar de faltar a clases, así no me perdería los deberes.

—Los ingleses y su amor incondicional por Shakespeare— respondo en un susurro que sé que escucho perfectamente. Me dirijo a recoger mi maletín que seguía en el suelo— Yo me largo, la profesora de música ya tiene la modalidad del trabajo final y no quiero perderme eso— camino hacia el interior de la preparatoria sin saber si Eriol me sigue o no, al cruzar la puerta lo siento caminar a mi lado. El pasillo se encuentra vació puesto que hace más de dos minutos que había sonado la campana. Una pregunta cruzó por mi mente, fue tan fugaz que ni siquiera alcance a controlar lo que estaba por salir de mi boca— ¿Daidouji es amiga de Kinomoto no?— y ahí estaba, la pregunta que no quería realizar.

—Es su mejor amiga, ¿Por qué?, ¿Te interesa Sakura?— me mira escudriñando cada parte de mi rostro, como si tratara de adivinar qué es lo que estaba pensando.

—¿La llamas por su nombre?— nuevamente el filtro entre mi cerebro y mi boca falló.

—Estamos en clases de literatura juntos, hemos hablado varias veces sobre libros. Yo le digo Sakura y ella me dice Eriol. Por supuesto que tú no sabes eso porque cada vez que tienes oportunidad te fugaz— regaña— Pero no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Te interesa Sakura?—

—No, es solo que hoy me pareció verla saltándose clase y me llamó la atención. No pensé que lady perfección hiciera ese tipo de cosas— le resté importancia al asunto. Dejamos de andar al llegar al pasillo que dividiría nuestro camino.

—Creo que es exagerado considerar a Sakura "Perfecta" como si eso fuera malo, es una chica agradable y muy divertida en realidad. La gente debería darle una oportunidad y no suponer inmediatamente que es pedante, fría u otras cosas que se comentan— Eriol se encoge de hombros antes de retirarse— Hoy le hablaré, deséame suerte— grita mientras camina hacia la sala de artes, levanto el pulgar como muestra de ánimo antes de continuar mi marcha hacia la clase de música.

 _Segundo encuentro_

—Señor Li, menos mal llegó. Era el único que faltaba para poder explicar el trabajo final— pseudo regaño la señorita Himura. Era una mujer en sus treinta y tantos pero que se mantenía como el vino. Según muchos Himura era una MILF al tener una hija de cinco años y un cuerpo digno de una modelo.

—Lo bueno se hace esperar señorita Himura— coquetee, pero ella solo ríe volviendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tome asiento señor Li para poder empezar la clase— tomo asiento al final del salón— Bueno chicos, como ya saben queda poco para final de año por lo que demos pensar en lo que será el trabajo final— la maestra sigue hablando pero mi atención se desvía hacia una cabellera castaña que escuchaba atentamente, era la primera vez que me daba cuenta que compartía una clase con Kinomoto— ¿Les gusta la idea?— consulta la maestra y todos corean un "SI", al parecer ya había dicho de que trataría el trabajo y a todos les gusto— Los iré nombrando alfabéticamente para que vengan a sacar sus papeles— uno a uno la profesora fue llamando a los estudiantes para sacar un papel de una especie de estuche, algunos vitoreaban mientras que otros se lamentaban en silencio— Kinomoto— menciona la profesora y la aludida se levanta a sacar el papel— Li— me llama y camino hacia ella, saco el papel y lo abro con rapidez "20" estaba escrito.

—Maldición. ¿Qué carajos significa 20?— me pregunto en voz baja mientras me maldigo por no haber prestado atención a las instrucciones.

—Significa que te toca presentarte la semana 20 desde la próxima semana, creo que es la última presentación del curso— responde Kinomoto.

—¿Me estas acosando?— le pregunto con media sonrisa, ella suelta una risa irónica.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ya que yo estaba primero en la pérgola, así como yo estaba primero en este lugar— señala el pupitre donde se encontraba sentada— Tú te has detenido a maldecir a mi lado, yo solo respondí lo que preguntaste— se encoge de hombros— Trataba de ser amable—

—De acuerdo señorita amabilidad, podrías hacer uso de lo que te jactas y decirme de que va todo esto— La provoque, pero Kinomoto no es de las que responde, y si lo hace es con sutileza.

—Por supuesto que podría, en especial si lo pides de esa manera tan diplomática— sonríe antes de continuar—Se han dividido las semanas que quedan de clases enumerándolas del uno al veinte, se supone que cada uno tiene un número el cual corresponde a una semana, en esa semana tú debes hacer una presentación de canto, lo ideal es que lo acompañes y sea de manera acústica, aunque eso es opcional— la miro sin entender y ella parece captarlo— Ejemplo, a mí me toco la semana 15, es decir que en quince semanas más tengo que hacer una presentación de canto, como a ti te toco el veinte debes hacerlo en veinte semanas más. ¿Se entiende?— pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Tengo que cantar en 20 semanas más?— pregunto confundido. A quien carajos se le ocurría esa idea.

—En resumen, sí. Entiendes rápido— En su voz no se escuchaba sarcasmo o ironía sonaba sincera.

—La idea del canto me parece una estupidez— confieso antes de reanudar mi marcha hacia mi puesto.

Himura sigue explicando cosas que no me importan por lo que decido ignorarlas escuchando música. Tengo 20 semanas para encontrar que canción cantar o idear una forma de ahorrarme el ridículo, quizás podía fingir una amigdalectomía.

La clase continua sin mi atención hasta que suena la campana marcando el final de la hora. Salgo perezosamente, es la hora de almuerzo y se me antoja una siesta.

—Lobito— molesta Eriol con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Adivina—

—¿Te transferirán y no tendré que aguantar más tus adivinanzas?— contesto con falso entusiasmo.

—JA JA JA. Muy gracioso— espeta— Invite a salir a Tomoyo y dijo que sí. El viernes después de clases— cometa emocionado.

—Vaya, hasta que te atreviste. ¿Dónde la llevaras?— le pregunto mientras nos dirigimos a la cancha de futbol en busca de un lugar con sombra donde dormir un rato.

—Iremos a comprar acrílicos y otro materiales— me detengo para mirarlo fijamente, realmente después de un año su única idea para una cita es ir de compras.

—Dios, eres el rey de la diversión— digo con ironía acostándome debajo de las gradas.

—Aunque no lo creas ir de compras puede ser de lo más interesante, y pienso llevarla a cenar después de comprar— informa como si eso volviera su aburrida cita en un concierto de rock en los 90". Aburrido por el tema de conversación decido que es mejor ignorar a Eriol y dormir un rato.

Coloco mis audífonos en mis oídos y me despido de mi amigo con la mano, creo que está diciendo algo, pero no lo logro descifrar, al cabo de un rato lo siento irse. Me dejo envolver lentamente por Morfeo disfrutando Love of my life de Queen.

—Meiling— ese nombre escapa de mis labios sin querer.

 _Tercer encuentro_

—Li, despierta, no puedes estar aquí— una dulce voz me saca de mi ensoñación.

—¿Mei?— pregunto aun medio dormido.

—Li, si te descubren aquí tendrás problemas—insiste la voz—que no es de Mei—, abro lentamente los ojos para evitar ser cegado por el sol.

—¿Qué hora es?— pregunto algo desorientado.

—Cerca de las cuatro, ¿Hace cuánto que estas aquí?— inquieren unos ojos verdes con cierto toque de preocupación— ¿Te sientes bien Li?—

—Si, y estoy aquí desde el receso del almuerzo— me incorporo lentamente y la miro, está usando el ridículo traje blanco con azul de las porristas— ¿También eres porrista? — pregunto con una ceja alzada, ¿Hay algo que esta chica no haga?

—Si, soy porrista, también participo en el club de bienvenida, hago yoga, juego ajedrez y cocino. Ahora que ya esclarecimos mis actividades extracurriculares tienes que salir de aquí, si el entrenador de soccer u otro profesor te ve aquí tendrás problemas, y posiblemente yo también los tenga por estar aquí hablando contigo— me tiende la mano para levantarme.

—¿No eres parte del coro también?— me levanto rechazando su mano.

—Lo fui hace dos años, ahora se lo dejo a Tomy— dice con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo tiene tanto tiempo?

—¡Sakura!—grita una voz cerca de nosotros, específicamente detrás de mí— La práctica ya va a empezar y quiero graba...— la voz para en seco al vernos— Lo siento Sakura, no sabía que estaba acompañada— giro para encontrarme con una perfecta Tomoyo Daidouji— Buenas tardes Li—saluda cortésmente, respondo con un asentimiento.

—Verdad, me iré enseguida, gracias Tomy. Adiós Li— es lo último que dice antes de salir corriendo, para mi sorpresa Daidouji no la sigue.

—¿Te quedaras a ver la practica Li?— Pregunta la muchacha de cabellos negros y mirada amatista.

—Pensé que es una práctica privada— ella solo sonríe.

—Si quieres ver podemos decir que eres mi acompañante para el anuario, aun eres parte del club de fotografía— giña un ojo.

—Deje el club hace un año Daidouji—

—Jamás recibí tu renuncia formal, entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?— esa era una buena pregunta, ¿tenía algo mejor que hacer?, posiblemente no, aunque estar con Daidouji podría ser peligroso, hablar con ella era como abrir el closet de noche, nunca sabes que clases de monstruos entraran.

—Qué más da— contesto resignado, la morena me regala una sonrisa y gira sobre sus talones siguiendo el mismo camino que recorrió su castaña amigas hace unos momentos, la sigo y tomo asiento al lado de ella en las gradas.

—Eres amigo de Hiiragizawa ¿no?— suelta de la nada mientras mira fijamente a Kinomoto que parece ser regañada por una de las chicas del equipo, Daidouji frunce el ceño— Es una perra— dice entre dientes con sus puños apretados. Presto un poco de atención a la escena, la muchacha esta con la cabeza agachada recibiendo los ladridos de una rubia con el rostro rojo. ¿Será posible que la estén regañando por llegar tarde? Si eso es así, significa que estaría siendo regañada por mi culpa, trato de ignorar el molesto sentimiento de culpa.

—¿Quién es ella?, la rubia que bota espuma por la boca— pregunto aun con la mirada fija.

—Ayumi— contesta la amatista con desdén—Es una bruja, de la peor calaña que existe en este lugar.

—Su nombre me suena— confieso, lo había escuchado anteriormente pero no puedo recordar con exactitud donde.

—No me sorprende, fue amiga de Mei— Daidouji quita su vista del frente para fijarla en mí, quizás para saber mi reacción al escuchar su nombre— ¿Has sabido de ella?— pregunta con delicadeza, ella era la única en todo la preparatoria que sabía de mi romance con Mei y como termino todo.

—No— contesto con rapidez, no me apetece para nada hablar sobre ella, ya es suficiente con pensarla cada minuto, no necesito también conversar sobre ella— Si, soy amigo de Eriol— respondo volviendo al tema— ¿Por?—

—Me invito a comprar unos materiales para el proyecto final. Parece un buen chico— confiesa volviendo su atención hacia las porrista que ahora se encontraban formando una especie de estrella en medio de la cancha.

—Lo es, quizás es algo lento—comento y ella ríe— ¿Hace cuánto sabes que le gustas?— Daidouji, a diferencia de cualquier adolescente en este lugar, tiene un poder de observar más allá de lo que se encuentra a simple vista.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo sé?— pregunta con una sonrisa— Desde hace unos meses. Creí que jamás se atrevería a acercarse, pero hoy lo hizo, fue una grata sorpresa—

—Tu siempre sabes todo ¿no?, incluso antes que los involucrados, aunque eres muy discreta— me recargo sobre el respaldo de las gradas— En extremo discreta.

—Sabes que no correspondía a mi decirlo. De haber sido por mi te lo hubiera dicho en cuanto me enteré— comenta con pesar. Aunque no quería igual terminamos hablando sobre Mei, porque ese es el único tema en común que tenemos con Daidouji, Meiling Wan.

—Lo sé— suelto un suspiro cansado, necesito un cigarrillo con urgencia— Fue una buena charla Daidouji y una práctica de lo más enriquecedora, estoy seguro de que me servirá mucho en vida, no soy el mismo Shaoran que hace media hora—comento con ironía— Pero ya debo irme— me levanto con rapidez— Y sobre Eriol, deberías darle una oportunidad, pero algo más que ir a comprar acrílicos. Estoy seguro de que a ti se te ocurrirán citas mucho más divertidas— ella solo sonríe.

—Adiós Li, que pases una linda tarde. Y sobre Hiiragizawa, agradecería que mantuvieras esta conversación entre nosotros— asiento con la cabeza afirmándole que Eriol jamás se enterará de esta charla, porque si eso pasaba tendría que darle explicaciones que ni siquiera yo tengo— Ahora debo grabar a Sakura, viene su parte en el espectáculo— y con eso dio por terminada la conversación.

Camino alejándome de las gradas, pero algo me hace fijar mi vista en el grupo de chicas que se hacen piruetas y vuelan con gracia por los cielos. Mi atención va dirigida a una castaña en la cima de la pirámide, la cual es lanzada por los aires como si de una pluma se tratara, tiene una sonrisa en el rostro en todo momento y vuelve a su posición de manera limpia. Alguien en la parte de abajo de la pirámide comienza a contar, y todas comienzan a girar y saltar, al parecer se preparan para el gran final. Kinomoto se prepara para realizar un salto con un bastón que antes no tenía, pero un milisegundo antes de hacerlo la rubia de hace un rato grita desconcentrando a la chica. Desde ahí todo ocurre como en una película antigua, en silencio y en cámara lenta. El silencio se hace eterno hasta que es roto por una chica desde las gradas.

—¡SAKURA!— el grito de terror lanzado por Daidouji marco el inicio del caos.

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
